


Mornings like this

by sherlockcrush



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockcrush/pseuds/sherlockcrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Sherlock BBC Kinkmeme prompt: Sleepy morning sex, with John being the one pregnant please. Any pairing. omegaverse or just plain mpreg is fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings like this

John blinked against the soft morning light. He rolled onto his back and stretched lazily, smiling when a warm hand slid under his stretched tshirt and rested on his rounded belly. The sight of it still was still strange to him. He had always had a tight abdomen from years in the army, and now….

“You look positively edible.” Sherlock’s deep voice washed over him. He rolled towards John and kissed his neck as his hand rubbed hypnotic circles over John’s belly. John inhaled sharply. He had always responded quickly to Sherlock’s presence, but now at 5 months pregnant, he seemed to react even more.

A couple of years ago, John would have been embarrassed by the whine that came from his mouth when Sherlock nibbled on his neck, but now he simply didn’t care. He arched his neck, presenting it to his alpha, and wriggled his hips to help him push his loose pajama bottoms down. 

Sherlock growled. He shoved John’s shirt up and kissed his way down the rounded belly until he hovered above John’s very hard cock. 

“Sherlock! Don’t tease!”

Sherlock smiled predatorily. “Oh, I wouldn’t dream of keeping you waiting,” he said, lapping at the tip.

John groaned and twisted his fingers in the sheets as his mate lazily swirled his tongue around and up and down and back around…When Sherlock deemed him ready enough, he gently rolled John onto his side. 

John lay still, letting Sherlock arrange their bodies until the taller man was pressed flush up against John’s back, and he hummed happily at the feeling of the warm strong body behind him. Sherlock pushed his mate’s head forward and bit down on the sensitive skin he had uncovered. The omega went limp in response, submitting to his mate. He merely groaned as Sherlock pushed his upper thigh forwards to rest on the bed.

Sherlock gently pushed his cock inside of John’s body with a low hum of approval. He wrapped an arm around John and pulled their bodies together. His thrusts were slow, lazy, and drawn out.

“So beautiful like this,” Sherlock murmured, lips close to John’s ear. “Belly full with our child. So beautiful. So fertile.”

“Mmm, you had something to do with it,” John replied with a groan. He wanted to push back for more, but Sherlock kept his arm firmly in place, keeping him where he wanted him. 

John could feel the smile against his skin. “Yes, mine. Mine.” John agreed with a moan and came.


End file.
